The Darkness and The Brightness
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang cupel terimut kita, TakaMido aka Takao Kazunari dan Midorima Shintarou, sedikit terselip AkaMido dan juga ada cupel lain yaitu KagaKuro & Aokise sebuah cerita tentang seorang Midorima Shintarou yang sakit dan terbaring lemah sementara pikirannya hanye tertuju pada Takao Kazunari seorang Warning : Yaoi aka BL, not for under age, Read & Comment Please


Title : the darkness and the brightness  
Rate : untuk sementara R-17 ( rating bisa berubah sewaktu waktu )  
Disclaimer : semuanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi san ~nanodayo kecuali ceritanya  
Cast :  
Takao Kazunari  
Midorima Shintarou  
Kagami Taiga  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
Akashi Seijuurou  
Aomine Daiki  
Kise Ryouta  
Murasakibara Atsushi  
Himuro Tatsuya  
Warning :  
BL aka boys love...  
Warning juga, sangat amat tidak disarankan buat under age karena ada adegan menjurus dan juga kata kata menjurus yang sangat tidak innocent  
Saya bukan fans akamido...saya pure fans takamido kagakuro...tapi image akamido kyaknya berhub dengan masa lalu midorima di teiko walopun agak ambigu sama cupel akakuro...

_TakaMido Forever_

"midorima shintarou, aku menunjukmu menjadi wakil kapten"

Sebuah kata terlontar begitu saja dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi yang kira kira hampir sebahu dari pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah dia ajak bicara saat ini dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan burung elang yang siap mengincar mangsanya yang membuat siapapun dapat berkeringat dingin dan juga bergetar tatkala menatap sepasang mata nan tajam ini secara tiba tiba disuatu siang yang anehnya tidak terlalu mendung tapi juga tidak terlalu cerah dikarenakan sang matahari rupa rupanya enggan menyembulkan wajahnya dilangit biru sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik sang awan yang semenjak beberapa hari ini dengan setia berada tepat disamping sang matahari seolah menemani sang surya yang mungkin saat ini sedang kesepian. Seseorang berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang akashi seijuurou.

Akashi seijuurou, captain dari tim basket teiko..dan juga orang yang mempunyai posisi sebagai point guard dalam tim basket. Dialah orang yang amat kuat posisinya didalam tim juga amat tinggi posisinya dibandingkan kepala tim basket teiko sendiri, dan juga orang yang mempunyai pengaruh besar terhadap semua member teiko, ah tidak...bahkan memberi pengaruh pada teiko itu sendiri, seolah dialah yang mempersatukan semua member didalamnya dengan sebuah ikatan yang cukup aneh dan juga tak kasat mata, bagai suatu mantra yang secara sengaja telah dia ucapkan sehingga tak satupun orang berani menentangnya..

"baiklah ~nanodayo... Kalau itu yang kau inginkan"

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dengan kedua belah bibir yang tertata rapi membentuk sebuah garis yang amat sangat lurus serta dengan dahi yang agak mengerut dan alis yang sedikit terangkat sembari menatap lekat lekat pemuda bernama akashi seijuurou ini, pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama midorima shintarou inipun menjawab permintaan yang captainnya ucapkan kepadanya dengan nada mantap namun ada sedikit keraguan didalamnya, dan hal inipun tak luput dari pengelihatan akashi yang sangat amat jeli..

" midorima... Shintarou?! Ada apa? "

" ah tidak.. Maaf... Ada sesuatu yang tengah kupikirkan ~ nodayo... "

Dengan seulas senyum penuh arti, akashi pun menatap lekat lekat pemuda cantik dengan bulu mata lentik miliknya serta wajahnya yang juga perpaduan antara ketampanan seorang pria dan juga keanggunan seorang wanita dan tak lupa dengan bandage yang dengan setia membalut jari jemarinya yang lentik serta dengan rambut berwarna hijau miliknya yang tengah terperanjat dengan tatapan tiba tiba yang akashi berikan padanya, namun dengan cepat pemuda bersurai hijau ini menenangkan diri dan memposisikan dirinya seperfect mungkin dengan secepat kilat dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak miring seolah gestur tubuhnya yang tengah terperanjat tadi tidak terjadi.

" shintarou?! Aku meminta sebuah jawaban...bukan sebuah keheningan..."

" a..akashi... Kenapa...kau... "

" hmph... Kenapa aku memilihmu?! "

Dengan segera akashi memotong perkataan terputus putus penuh dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu serta sebuah perasaan gundah yang pemuda bersurai hijau ini rasakan yang hendak keluar dari mulut seorang midorima shintarou, sang shooting guard dari tim basket teiko dengan tembakan andalan bagaikan sebuah tembakan dewa yang pasti akan masuk kedalam ring basket, dengan nada angkuh serta setengah merendahkan

" shintarou... Kau itu bodoh atau apa... Tentu saja karena aku membutuhkan mu berada disampingku... Selain itu hanya kau satu satunya orang yang dapat kupercaya sebagai wakil ku.. Dan tentu saja mataku ini tidak pernah salah... "

Dengan wajah terkejut bercampur haru, pemuda bersurai hijau inipun menengadahkan wajahnya yang tanpa dia sadari tengah dia tundukkan seolah hendak menyembunyikan guratan guratan halus berwarna merah muda yang saat ini terpampang dengan amat sangat jelas diwajahnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya tergetar tanpa dia sadari dan juga membuat tubuhnya mendadak merasakan panas yang tidak dia sadari sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa rasa panas itu muncul merayap dan menguasai tubuhnya

" kheh... Kau itu memang kawaiii na... Shintarou... "

Dengan perlahan akashi mengelus perlahan pipi sang shooting guard yang memiliki tinggi badan 174 cm ini dengan jari jemari miliknya yang panjang dan juga terlatih terus turun hingga jari jemari ini bertemu dengan suatu benda berwarna merah muda hampir selaras dengan warna wajahnya yang juga saat ini tertutup lebih banyak guratan guratan merah muda yang terkatup dengan rapat

" a...akashi...apa yang... "

" shhh... shintarou... "

_TakaMido Forever_

PIIIIIIPPP...PPPIIIIIIIPPPPP...PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP...

Sebuah dering alarm jam yang tengah menunjukkan tepat pukul 5.30 pun berbunyi dengan amat sangat nyaring tepat disamping tempat tidur seorang pemuda berambut hijau, dengan tinggi 195 cm yang tengah tertidur dengan amat sangat pulas dengan piyama berwarna hijau dan juga topi tidur yang juga berwarna hijau, sehingga dapat memekakkan telinga siapapun yang berada didekatnya..termasuk siapapun dalam jarak 1 meter dari kamar pemuda bersurai hijau ini.

" hnnngggghhh... "

Dengan perlahan pemuda bersurai hijau ini membuka matanya yang nampaknya hari ini terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka...lebih berat dari hari hari biasanya..bahkan lebih berat dari saat dirinya menangis sepanjang malam ditemani sapuan hujan saat kalah melawan seirin..entah mengapa hari ini terasa amat sangat super berbeda dari dalam satu kali tiga ratus enam puluh hari dalam setahun pemuda berambut hijau ini hidup ditahun ini

" nnnnnnnhhhh... Doushita no, ore?! "

PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPIIIIIIPPPPP...

" nggggghhhhh... Kenapa tubuhku... "

Dengan perlahan, pemuda bernama midorima shintarou ini mengerjap erjapkan kedua matanya seolah hendak mencari fokus dari pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh sepasang matanya yang ternyata sangat tidak fokus lebih dari biasanya ini ditambah dengan perasaan mengambang seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari kapas ringan yang kapan saja dapat tertiup oleh angin sehingga melayang - layang di udara

" iitttaaa... Kkhhhh... Kacamata... Kacamata... "

Secara refleks midorima menjulurkan tangannya kearah dimana dia meletakkan kacamata miliknya seperti biasanya, sebelum dirinya beranjak merebahkan dirinya kedalam pelukan nyaman dan juga hangat dari tempat tidur miliknya, yaitu tepat berada disamping alarm miliknya yang rupa rupanya telah mengganggu sang pemiliknya sendiri

" doko... doko... "

PIIIIIIPPPPPPP... PPPPPIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP..., PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP...

' PRANG! '

Terdengarlah bunyi seolah terdapat suatu benda terbanting secara tidak sengaja dari ketinggian disusul dengan berhentinya suara alarm yang sedari tadi tampakknya membuat denyutan dikepalanya semakin bertambah parah ditambah suara yang memang memekakkan telinga untuk siapapun yang mendengarkannya dalam radius 1 meter dari kamarnya berada

" aaahhh... Gawat... Jatuh... Semoga saja tidak rusak-nodayo "

Dengan perlahan midorima merubah posisi dan menjulurkan tangannya kebawah kearah dimana jam alarmnya telah dengan sukses tergeletak tidak bernyawa akibat kecerobohannya sehingga alat itu dengan cepat berpindah tempat dari atas tempat tidur menuju lantai. Namun baru setengah perjalanan tangannya melayang diudara, rasa denyut dikepalanya kembali muncul disertai pandangan berputar yang dia rasakan serta juga perasaan mual ingin muntah yang tiba tiba serasa meremas perutnya dan semuanya ini seolah menghianati keinginannya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur segera dan juga untuk mengambil jam alarm miliknya yang tergeletak dilantai yang naas dengan batrai terlempar keluar dari badannya

" TSK! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku ini... "

Dengan sedikit kasar, midorima melemparkan dirinya kembali menuju tempat tidurnya yang tanpa dirinya sadari berubah menjadi sangat panas dengan peluh yang rupa rupanya menemani dirinya sepanjang malam tanpa pemuda bersurai hijau ini sadari, dan peluh itu telah jatuh meluncur dari pipinya yang saat ini bila diperhatikan akan tampak guratan guratan merah menghiasi seluruh wajah tampan dan juga anggun miliknya yang timbul bukan dikarenakan takao yang lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman darinya setiap saat tatkala dirinya lengah ( atau memang pemuda bersurai hijau ini dengan sengaja melonggarkan kewaspadaannya, as if he want to admit it ) atau takao yang secara tiba tiba 'menyerangnya' dipagi buta saat tim basket shuutoku mengadakan latihan bersama disebuah lapangan basket indoor tepat bersebelahan dengan sebuah penginapan yang menjadi tempat ritual shuutoku mengadakan latihan ditiap summer atau takao yang tengah berbisik lembut memujanya saat mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan memeras-keringat-demi-melatih-stamina yang biasa mereka lakukan tatkala semua pemain shuutoku telah meninggalkan tempat latihan basket ( kegiatan yang you-know-what dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah dibuaikan oleh indahnya cinta serta gairah yang membara dan juga merupakan aktivitas yang midorima sangat keras kepala enggan mengakuinya sebagai kegiatan bercinta dan lebih memilih kata kegiatan memeras-keringat-demi-melatih-stamina ) atau saat takao memeluknya dari belakang / dari depan dengan erat dan juga hangat ( bagian terakhir tentu saja tidak akan diakui oleh sang ace-tsunderima sama ) bagai pelukan seekor beruang yang mendekap anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang sekedar untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang dapat dan sering sekali mendadak berubah ubah ( terlebih setelah pemuda cantik berbulu mata lentik ini kalah dari ex-teiko member yang juga merupakan ex-team matenya di teiko yang saat ini bersekolah di seirin plus cahaya barunya yang rupa rupanya setipe namun tidak sama dengan ex-cahayanya semasa diteiko, dan tentu saja hal ini tidak akan pernah mau diakui oleh tsunderima kita satu ini ) atau saat takao mengusap lembut pipinya serta menyibakkan poninya yang turun menutupi kedua mata indahnya tatkala pemuda yang senantiasa membalut jari jemari lentiknya ini mencoba menyembunyikan guratan guratan merah yang juga menghiasi wajahnya seperti saat ini dikarenakan dirinya sendiri merasa malu akan suara suara aneh ( dan yang sangat takao suka ) yang terucap keluar dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah semerah mawar dan juga sedikit bengkak akibat serangan serangan, dance serta pertarungannya melawan kekasihnya demi menentukan siapa yang berkuasa ( dan tentu saja setiap saat dimenangkan oleh takao ) atau saat takao melakukan 'preparing' dan dengan sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitif miliknya berulangkali baik dengan jari jemari miliknya yang kekar diakibatkan latihan passing yang menjadi kelebihannya ataupun dengan 'senjata' miliknya yang menegang dan juga tegak tiap kali takao melihat reaksi reaksi yang menurutnya sangatlah imut timbul setiap kali takao menggodanya atau saat takao...hei...kenapa semuanya akibat ulah takao?! Yup, duo shuutoku light shadow ini rupa rupanya berkomitmen untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius lagi dari hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani beberapa bulan yang lalu, telebih saat pemuda bekacamata ini menyadari untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu kali 3600 detik kali 16 tahun dirinya hidup dengan bernapas didunia ini bahwa takao merupakan orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi seseorang yang terus berada disampingnya.

Tentu saja awalnya pemuda berambut hijau lumut ini mengartikan hubungan mereka adalah hubungan seorang master dan juga servant ( karena takao yang merupakan seorang seme ter HSK dan selalu menuruti semua permintaan egois sang princess tsunderima ), namun semakin lama pemuda bertampang-serius-penyuka-OhaAsa ini semakin mempertanyakan arti kehadiran takao bagi dirinya yang rupa rupanya karena sifat tsundere-kearah-keras-kepala miliknya membuat dirinya lambat dalam mengartikan setiap sinyal yang takao berikan padanya atau lebih tepatnya membuat dirinya lambat dalam menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan menyadari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang menari nari dikepalanya sehingga membuatnya cukup teralihkan dari proses belajar mengajar untuk beberapa bulan yang sayangnya pada akhirnya tidak dia akui karena terlalu memalukan, hingga pada suatu hari dirinya menangkap basah takao di 'serang' oleh salah seorang wanita yang rupa rupanya sudah sejak lama menaruh hati pada partnernya dan dengan ekspresi mata-membulat-akibat-terkejut yang midorima lakukan tatkala mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan dihadapannya menjadi sebuah tamparan keras baginya untuk segera mengakui perasaan yang sejak lama dia abaikan. Dengan segera, midorima 'menyelamatkan' takao yang tentu saja terkekeh sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui saat midorima mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya. Sehingga sejak saat itulah mereka akhirnya berpaca...tidak menjadi partner didalam ataupun diluar lapangan ( lagi lagi as if he want to admit that they're lover ). Namun hubungan ini tidaklah berjalan mulus karena midorima yang terlalu pasif ( dan juga tsundere ) serta takao yang terlampau popular dikalangan wanita sehingga hubungan mereka ini menjadi hubungan yang hanya jalan ditempat, hingga pada suatu hari sang princess ini mendapati pemandangan ex-team mate semasa di teiko melakukan 'hal' kegiatan memeras-keringat-demi-melatih-stamina yang tidak dapat dirinya jelaskan dengan kata kata normal karena bagi dirinya apa yang mereka lakukan merupakan hal yang sangat memalukan. Ya... sejoli amburadul ex-teiko yang juga merupakan team mate midorima semasa di teiko, aomine daiki dan kise ryouta yang rupa rupanya sudah menjalin hubungan tepat dibawah bulu hidungnya tanpa sedikitpun dia sadari atau bahkan curigai. Sejoli yang dengan nilai sama sama amburadul dengan prestasi akademis yang juga amburadul namun sangat baik jika berada dilapangan basket, berpacaran tepat didepan matanya selama dua tahun ( atau lebih, as if he want to ask them more ) selama di teiko dan terus berlanjut hingga saat ini meskipun mereka terpisah sma, kedapatan melakukan 'hal-hal' tersebut diatas dengan rating R-21 saat member kiseki no sedai ( minus akashi ) diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah perayaan yang diselenggarakan oleh smp teiko. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mata midorima mendadak keluar dari tempatnya dan juga disertai suara benda yang patah serta suara benda pecah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kacamata miliknya yang rupa rupanya ketularan virus innocent dan tsundere seperti pemiliknya menjadi rusak dikarenakan pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Begitu seterusnya pemandangan ex-team mate teiko sejoli aokise melakukan kegiatan 'tusuk menusuk' dan juga kegiatan 'saling beradu pedang' yang tertangkap oleh mata innocent miliknya berputar putar dalam benaknya seperti gulungan film rusak yang terus menerus mengulang ulang adegan yang sama secara terus menerus non-stop, ditambah efek efek suara suara aneh yang tidak dirinya sangka dapat keluar dari bibir yang senantiasa berhiaskan lipgloss berwarna pink natural milik sang model tatkala 'senjata berlaras panjang' berwarna senada dengan kulit sang power forward ex-teiko yang saat ini bersekolah di too gakuen yang tengah tegak menegang berhiaskan guratan guratan otot disekelilingnya tak lupa juga rambut rambut halus yang juga senantiasa lebat dan hitam yang sang ace ini pelihara agar tetap lebat dan manly ( menurut aomine ) serta lelehan krim berwarna putih yang turun dari ujung kepala dari senjata milik aomine turun terus menelusuri lekuk guratan otot dan juga membasahi rambut rambut halus yang rupa rupanya kesemua hiasan itu ikut meramaikan senjata milik sang ace yang dengan liar terus menghajar sebuah lubang kecil yang berada tepat dibagian belakang tubuh milik sang small forward ex-teiko yang saat ini berada di kaijou gakuen.

Pemandangan yang menggairahkan dan juga tanpa pemuda berambut hijau ini sadari telah membuat senjata miliknya yang sedari sd telah dia jaga dan simpan dengan rapi dibalik celana dalam berukuran L atau XL ketat miliknya menegang dan juga basah oleh lelehan krim putih yang sama persis seperti lelehan krim yang mata innocent miliknya rekam pada tiap detil saat senjata milik aomine terus dan terus dan terus menghajar lubang kecil berisi kumpulan syaraf yang setiap kali senjata milik aomine menghajar tepat pada titik itu mampu membuat sang model mengeluarkan desahan menggoda yang tak bisa midorima ungkapkan dengan kata kata. Secepat kilat, midorima berlari menjauh dari tempat laknat berhiaskan pemandangan dengan rate R-21 yang sudah merusak kacamata serta ke-innocent-an mata miliknya dengan darah yang tanpa dirinya sadari mengucur keluar dari lubang hidungnya dengan amat sangat deras dan juga dengan celana yang dirinya kenakan juga terasa sangat sempit akibat senjata miliknya yang tanpa sengaja telah terbangunkan dengan tiba tiba sehingga mendadak menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali bahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Midorima berlari dan terus berlari mencari tempat teraman dan juga tersunyi untuk menenangkan dan menjinakkan senjata miliknya yang sedari tadi non stop memuntahkan amunisi berupa krim putih yang hampir saja membuat seluruh celana dalamnya basah hingga sialnya bertemu dengan sejoli ex-teiko the phantom sixth man dan juga power forward ace seirin tengah bermesraan berduaan melakukan hal yang hampir sama namun tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sejoli amburadul black and white ex-teiko lakukan ditempat laknat tadi. Hanya saja kali ini mata innocent miliknya mendapati sang ace berlutut pada lantai suatu ruangan bertuliskan ruang peralatan dengan bibir dan mulut sang ace terlihat mengulum lolipop panjang putih milik the phantom sixth man yang tampak menegang tegak dengan amat sangat lihai menjilati, menghisap serta menyesap bagaikan sedang mengulum lolipop rasa vanila yang merupakan rasa yang amat sangat disukai oleh the phantom sixth man ex-teiko ini disertai suara suara hisapan, sesapan, jilatan liur bercampur krim putih yang nampak juga meleleh jatuh dari ujung lollipop milik pemain bernomor 15 ex-teiko yang saat ini berganti menjadi nomor 11 seirin ini memenuhi mulut sang ace hingga mengalir keluar dari sela bibir milik sang power forward seirin ini, tak lupa tangan kekar milik sang ace yang rupa rupanya berada dibagian belakang bawah tubuh the phantom sixth man mencengkram erat gumpalan otot yang ex-team matenya semasa di teiko miliki, dan bila matanya mempertajam dan juga memfokuskan sedikit lebih zoom in kearah dimana tangan sang ace mencengkram maka tampaklah satu jari tangan milik sang ace terselip masuk menghajar lubang kecil milik kuroko meskipun tidak sekasar hajaran senjata milik aomine, namun tetap saja tangan itu terlihat meng-abuse lubang kecil milik kuroko.

" nnnh... Ka...kagami k...khun... "

Terdengarlah desahan desahan keluar dari bibir pink yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan kalimat lebih dari lima kata dengan nada datar ini, kali ini mengeluarkan suara suara aneh yang tentu saja tidak bisa dirinya jelaskan seperti apa dan bagaimana suara itu...suara yang bagaikan blue adult film yang biasa aomine lihat dan terkadang dia bawa dan dengan sengaja diselipkan pada deretan video belajar mengajar miliknya.

" sukoshi...matte yo...jika aku tidak mempersiapkanmu dengan benar maka besok kau tidak bisa berlatih dengan benar dan kantoku akan menghajar kita berdua dengan menu latihan berlipat ganda... Alihkan saja konsentrasimu pada service yang aku berikan pada bagian tubuhmu yang amat sangat jujur ini..."

" nnngggghhhhh... Kagami kun...hen...hentai... "

Pemandangan yang sejoli seirin ini tampilkan terlihat lebih sweet-intimate-domestic dari sejoli aokise dengan aura wild milik mereka ini sekali lagi membuat senjata milik pemuda bersurai hijau ini lebih menggeliat ganas dan lebih ganas daripada saat manik matanya melihat pemandangan erotis yang aokise lakukan ditambah dengan perasaan panas membara yang tanpa dirinya ketahui bersemayam dibalik perutnya, sebuah perasaan baru yang aneh tidak menentu yang tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya dia rasakan, tidak bahkan saat setiap bulan dia melakukan ritual menjinakkan senjata miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri saat dirinya berada pada kamar mandi, seketika perasaan baru ini membuat dirinya cemas dan anxious dikarenakan pemuda berambut hijau ini amat sangat membenci sesuatu yang tidak dapat dirinya mengerti ataupun sesuatu yang tidak pasti akan lasting-for-forever sehingga hal inilah yang membuat dirinya seakan tak mau menyadari perasaan yang dirinya rasakan kepada partner kebanggaannya, takao.

Sekali lagi seorang midorima shintarou berlari keluar membebaskan mata dan telinganya yang hari ini sudah tidak lagi perjaka dan innocent akibat ulah kedua pasang lawan serta ex-team matenya dengan harapan dapat sekali lagi menemukan ruangan yang sunyi dan juga tersembunyi untuk menenangkan senjata miliknya yang terus menerus memuntahkan amunisinya sehingga membuat celana dalam hingga selangkangan dan juga lubang kecil miliknya basah akibat derasnya muntahan amunisi yang dikeluarkan oleh senjata miliknya ini.

" shiksho! Sial sekali aku hari ini-nanodayo...kkkhhhhhhh... "

Seorang midorima shintarou dengan tinggi 195 cm ini terus berlari hingga mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat dibalkon atas atap gedung teiko yang sepi sunyi dan juga tersembunyi. Deruan angin seketika menenangkan pikirannya yang sedari sejak awal melihat adegan sejoli aokise hingga kagakuro bermesraan terus menerus menampilkan adegan adegan dewasa yang mereka lakukan non stop seperti gulungan roll film rusak, menampilkan tiap detil adegan adegan bercinta yang mereka lakukan hingga adanya efek efek suara cahaya serta blink blink yang pada dunia nyata tidak mungkin ada namun ingatannya mempermainkannya sehingga adegan adegan yanga amat sangat tidak innocent ini terlihat sangat sangat berbahaya bagi hati pikiran dan pola pikirnya yang masih innocent, tak lupa pula dinginnya angin yang menyapa tubuhnya disaat bergesekan lembut dengan kulitnya seketika membantunya lebih menenangkan senjata miliknya hang saat ini masih terus memuntahkan amunisi berupa krim putih kental yang lengket yang saat ini telah nyaris membasahi seluruh celana dalam miliknya hingga menembus celana yang saat ini tengah digunakannya.

" kkhhhhh...lihat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku-nodayo... Awas saja nanti... Hhhhhhh... "

Secepat kilat midorima menenangkan senjata miliknya yang saat ini telah terbebaskan dari kungkungan ketat celana dalam miliknya dan tengah terekspose keluar menegak menegang tampaklah pula guratan guratan otot disekeliling senjata miliknya yang berbentuk sama dengan senjata yang aomine miliki hanya saja berbeda dalam hal warna kulit serta aksesoris yang berada disekeliling senjata milik mereka. Tidak seperti aomine yang dengan sengaja membiarkan rambut rambut halus tumbuh memenuhi serta menghiasi senjata miliknya, midorima dengan amat sangat rajin mencukur dan juga merawat daerah privatenya setiap dua minggu sekali dengan alasan masalah higienis dan juga agar dia sebagai atlit tidak tekena penyakit yang berhubungan dengan daerah genitalia sehingga tidak mempengaruhi performanya sebagai atlit basket dan juga orang yang menyandang gelar kiseki no sedai. Secepat kilat midorima meraih senjata miliknya yang saat ini benar benar terekspose keluar dari sarangnya, dengan celana luar serta celana dalam turun hingga mencapai batas lututnya, dengan kedua belah tangannya yang lentik itu midorima menggosok gosokkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah berirama sesuai dengan degup jantung miliknya yang berdebar tidak menentu, ditambah pula perasaan panas yang sedari tadi berdiam menempati sebuah sudut dalam perutnya telah menyebar hingga menuju wajahnya sehingga jika diperhatikan baik baik, seorang midorima shintarou yang biasanya berwajah stoic berubah menjadi wajah lewd yang sangat mengundang seseorang untuk menyerangnya. Deruan napas yang tidak menentu ditambah liur yang tampak menetes dari sela bibirnya, juga guratan guratan merah menghiasi wajah stoic milik pemuda berkacamata ini ditambah suara suara slapping pertumbukan antara kulit dengan kulit ditambah dengan suara basah seperti suara cairan bertumbukan dengan kulit menghiasi ritual dadakan yang midorima lakukan demi menjinakkan senjata miliknya.

" kkhhhhh...doushite...hhhhh... Aku ingin sekali release...tapi...tidak bisa... Hhhhhhhhh... "

Dengan sedikit kasar midorima memainkan kepala dari senjata miliknya tepat dilubang senjata yang saat ini mengeluarkan cairan krim berwarna putih secara non stop yang mengalir lebih deras dari saat dirinya melihat adegan rated yang dimainkan oleh sahabatnya itu, ditambah sedikit tekanan dan juga pijatan kasar didaerah sekitar kepala senjata miliknya yang pada hari biasanya dirinya melakukan ritual ini dapat membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh cairan hasil produksi beberapa kelenjar genital yang berada dalam tubuhnya secara seketika. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, entah mengapa perasaan itu tidak kunjung dirinya rasakan dan tentu saja membuat pemuda bersurai hijau ini bingung entah harus bagaimanalagi dengan tubuhnya.

Seketika, dalam benaknya terlintas bayangan sang partner terbaiknya. Disela antara ilusi dan halusinasi, indera pengelihatan dan pendengaran miliknya serasa menghianatinya dengan memperlihatkan sesosok orang yang diam diam tanpa dia mau menyadari amat sangat dia sukai. Ya, sesosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah takao kazunari, shuutoku point guard. Seseorang yang tiap hari tanpa bosan bosannya mengikuti seluruh keegoisan serta ke-non sense-an permintaan yang dirinya katakan, seseorang yang tanpa mengharap imbalan apapun terus dan tetap berada disampingnya walaupun setiap saat pula dirinya mengusir pergi sesosok point guard yang shuutoku banggakan akan tetapi setiap saat pulalah seorang takao kazunari kembali pada dirinya, seseorang yang sangat dirinya sukai...ya...seseorang yang begitu sangat sempurna menjadi partner didalam dan diluar lapangan basket, dan juga seseorang yang kompatible dengan dirinya baik fisik maupun psikis serta pula orang yang selalu menopangnya baik secara psikis maupun mental, seseorang menjadi satu satunya orang yang dapat menembus berbagai pertahanan yang midorima bangun dengan susah payah semenjak dirinya kecil hingga saat ini menginjak usia remaja, tak satupun, bahkan member kiseki no sedai sekalipun dapat menembus semua pertahanan miliknya, well pengecualian untuk captain kiseki no sedai akashi seijuuro, akan tetapi seorang takao kazunari adalah satu satunya orang yang mampu bertahan lama dengan semua keegoisan, semua ke-essentric-an, semua ke tsundere-an bahkan semua permintaan impossible yang midorima utarakan dapat dengan mudahnya takao lakukan...hanya dan demi dirinya seorang. Suatu perasaan possesive yang merupakan perasaan baru yang midorima rasakan, sekaligus perasaan aneh menggelitik serta hyper yang dirinya rasakan setiap kali bayangan seorang takao kazunari melintas dibenaknya, seolah dunia yang berputar dihadapannya adalah dunia yang diciptakan oleh seorang takao kazunari itu sendiri.

" tt...takao...takao...khhhhh...ta...takao...hhhhh...hh...tt...takao... "

Bagaikan mantra, shooting guard kebanggaan shuutoku ini berulang ulang kali melantunkan nama partner...ah tidak..orang yang dirinya sukai sedari dulu tanpa dirinya dengan kekeras kepalaan yang sudah lama diidapnya mau akui secara terang terangan, meskipun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan napas cepat dan juga pendek pendek yang tubunya lakukan sebagai reaksi dari bagian tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah menantikan release yang tak kunjung tiba, disertai dengan getaran tubuh yang hebat, juga liur yang tampak mengalir dari sela sela bibir milik seorang midorima shintarou yang bisanya tekatup sangat rapat sehingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus 180 derajat, disertai peluh yang mengalir deras dari dahi serta kedua pipinya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah semerah apel yang telah ranum dan juga siap disantap, keadaan vurnerable yang seorang midorima shintarou tunjukan saat ini hanya untuk takao dan dikarenakan oleh takao seorang...yang sampai kapanpun, bahkan tidak pada akashi sekalipun midorima tunjukkan keadaan 100% vurnerable seperti saat ini. Seandainya pun seusai dari perayaan smp teiko ini midorima akan mengubah pikirannya dengan mengutarakan langsung perasaannya pada partner sekaligus seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, seandainya pun dirinya diminta untuk menyerahkan segala galanya pada takao sekalipun, akan dia lakukan dengan senang hati meskipun dengan sifat tsundere miliknya tidak akan pernah akan sang ace sama kebanggaan shuutoku ini akan mengakuinya dengan cara terbuka.

" takao...takao...khhhhh...tt...takao...aishite..ru...ai...shite..iru...khhhhh...hhhh...tt...TAKAO! "

Sebuah pekikan yang lumayan lantang menggema diseluruh balkon atap gedung teiko tempat dirinya menenangkan senjata miliknya yang saat ini telah terkulai lemas tak bertenaga ditambah dengan kumpulan krim berwarna putih yang senjata miliknya muntahkan dengan jumlah yang amat sangat banyak lebih dari jumlah yang biasa dirinya keluarkan setiap bulan sebagai acara ritual bagi remaja aktif seperti dirinya, entah hanya dengan membayangkan wajah dan juga suara milik seorang takao kazunari mampu membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi sangat aneh dan sangat tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali memikirkan seorang takao kazunari mampu membuat hatinya cerah meski apapun sekalipun kejadian buruk yange menimpanya.

Seusai memuntahkan seluruh cairan hasil produksi dari berbagai kelenjar genitalia yang berada dalam tubuhnya, peluh ditubuhnya perlahan mulai mengering disambung dengan deru napas yang kembali menjadi normal tak lupa dengan cairan sisa muntahan senjata miliknya yang masih membasahi jari jemari lentik miliknya yang senantiasa terbalut rapi oleh perban berwarna putih yang selalu dirinya kenakan. Sebagai seseorang yang siap kapan pun dan dimana pun, midorima mengeluarkan pak tissue yang selalu dirinya bawa kemana mana untuk berjaga jaga akan datangnya hari menyebalkan yang tidak terduga...seperti hari ini dimana dirinya untuk pertama kalinya melakukan masturbasi diruang terbuka dimana setiap orang yang saat ini berada pada perayaan smp teiko dapat mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat sang ace dengan keadaan 100% vurnerable seperti tadi. Namun sebagai orang yang berkomitmen "man propose god dispose, i do everything humanly possible" ini sudah mengecek terlebih dahulu setiap jalan masuk menuju balkon atap tempatnya melakukan ritual dadakan demi menjinakkan senjata miliknya yang saat ini sudah tertangani dengan amat sangat baik. Dengan wajah tersenyum asli imut yang sangat jarang sekali midorima tunjukkan pada siapapun ini, midorima berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada takao sekali lagi dengan amat sangat bersungguh sungguh dengan segala "humanly possible do" demi melanjutkan hubungan mereka ketahap yang lebih serius lagi.

Semenjak itulah, takao seperti benar benar menjadi belahan jiwanya. Disaat seperti apapun, takao dapat merasakan apa yang hatinya rasakan meskipun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh antara rumah midorima dengan rumah sang point guard shuutoku ini, ataupun meski dirinya tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata kata namun ajaibnya takao dapat dengan mudah menebak segala isi pikirannya yang menurut takao tertulis dengan jelas pada wajahnya tanpa dirinya harus repot repot mengatakannya dengan mulutnya.

Kembali pada keadaan sang ace shuutoku yang sedang terkulai lemas pada ranjang miliknya, dengan alarm jam yang rupa rupanyamungkin sudah tak dapat terselamatkan lagi setelahmelewati masa kritis selama 30 menit terima kasihpada nyeri kepala serta pusing, perasaan mual serta muntah yang dirinya rasakan sehingga tanpa daya midorima membiarkan jam alarm miliknya terkulai lemas dilantai. Masih dengan pandangan kabur serta berputar yang dirinya lihat serta rasakan, ditambah peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya akibat meningkatnya suhu tubuhnnya ditandai dengan wajah penuh guratan guratan merah yang sama sekali tidak diakibatkan oleh ulah takao, sang kekasih akan tetapi dikarenakan ulah virus serta bakteri yang tanpa ampun melemahkan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tak dapat berbuat banyak selain terbaring ditempat tidur, bahkan untik mengangkat satu jaripun memerlukan waktu serta energi yang sangat banyak. Tenggorokan yang nyaris terasa sakit untuk menelan serta sakit untuk berbicara, tenggorokan yang serak membuat seorang midorima shintaro enggan membatukkan rasa gatal yang sedari tadi menguasai tenggorokannya.

" takao...takao wa...doko... "

Dengan suara perlahan yang sangat mirip dengan suara bisikan yang midorima lakukan untuk tetap menjaga agar dirinya tidak tersedak udara kering disekelilingnya sehinggga dapat membuat keadaan tenggorokannya semakin sakit untuk dibuat menelan, berbicara serta melantunkan lembut nama lengkap sang kekasih, takao kazunari, dengan harapan bahwa kali ini partnenya dapat merasakan apa yang dirinya alami. Dan juga siapapun bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untuk menjaganya dalam keadaan seperti ini terlebih jika orang itu adalah takao.

Dan lantunan nama takao kazunari terus dan terus teucap sekalipun dengan kesadaran menipis seolah dirinya tersedot kedalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak midorima bayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa sejak sang ace sama sendiri merasakan bahwa keadaan tubuhya menjadi amat sangat lemah...bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan satu jari dan tetap menjaga agar kedua belah matanya tetap terbuka, hell untuk menjaga kesadarannya saja terasa amat berat apalagi untuk bersnjak dari tempat tidur.

" takao...takao...takao... "

TBC


End file.
